Konstantine
by Rumpleteazer10
Summary: A couple mull over their feelings about each other while left alone in the Hub together at the end of the shift. Could apply to any male/female couple. Lyrics in italics come from 'Konstantine' by Something Corporate.


_I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low_

**He watched her start to pack away the day's work from where he was stood above her in his office. Did she remember the previous night? And more over, did she care?**

_And I don't understand  
All the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big... dreams  
It's always you and my big dreams_

**She could feel his eyes on her, smiling to herself as she made sure to take as long as possible at her desk, hoping to be the last in the Hub with him.**

_And you tell me  
That it's over  
But I can't stand here in a patch of four leaf clover  
And your restless  
And I'm naked  
You've got to get out  
You can't stand to see me shaking_

**Was she doing this on purpose? She had to be. She knew the effect it'd have on him - how she made him feel. **

_No, could you let me go?_

**She swallowed, tucking the last things on her desk into her bag. She went to leave as she heard his footsteps, smiling.** _Didn't think so_ **She was just a fling, he knew how she felt about her boyfriend.**

_And you don't want to be here in the future  
So you say  
The present's just a pleasant  
Interruption to the past  
And you don't want to look much closer  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all the hope  
That you had sent into the sky by now had... crashed  
And it did because of me_

And then you bring me home  
Afraid to find out that you're alone, no  
And I'm sleeping in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live

**She knew it'd have to end eventually. He was always going to be the one who watched her in a relationship - he knew that.**

_And I had dreams that I would learn to play guitar  
__Maybe cross the country  
Become a rock star  
And there was hope in me  
That I could take you there  
But dammit you're so young  
But I don't think I care  
And if I hurt you then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy_

**He finally reached her, gently reaching to turn her to face him**

_And then you bring me home  
'Cause we both know what its like to be alone, no  
And I'm dreaming in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live_

**She turned, facing him. It was going to be like all the other nights - an hour or less together, acting like each meant the world to each other when they were each secretly thinking of their partners.**

_Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
Doesn't she look good  
Standing in her underwear?  
And I've been thinking, and I've thinking, no  
But she's been drinking  
And it doesn't get me anywhere_

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
And all that I could do  
Was touch her long dark hair  
And I was thinking, what I was thinking ya know  
We've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere

**He'd take his other one out later.....pretend he wasn't cheating as always. But she made the relationship fun, after all - two was better than one.**

_This is because I can spell konfusion with a K  
It's hard to like it  
It's to dying in another's arms_

**She knew how wrong this way, yet let him draw her into a kiss.**

_And why I had to try it  
It's to Jimmy eat world  
And those nights in my car  
But this time I'm alone, and I don't see those stars  
I'm not your star?  
Isn't that what you said  
What you thought this song meant  
You thought this song meant_

**He loved what it meant being with her. He was a different person at times like this, it was a protection from the real him. She knew him as the brave, distant man who bossed the others around**

_And if this is what it takes  
Just to lie in my mistakes  
And live with what I did to you  
And all the things I put you through  
I always catch the clock it's 11:11_

**Before she knew it, they'd been together for their few hours. The time always passed so quickly - it was the risk that made her long for their time to pass slower.**

_And now you want to talk  
It's not hard to dream  
You'll always be my Konstantine_

**He was barely listening to her words - she always started the same rant each time they did this. She'd beg him to open up to her - how could he?**

_They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No_

**She sighed. He couldn't understand her feelings......maybe he didn't want to.**

_This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these pretty things she did  
Hey Baby, You know that you keep me up in bed  
It's to a girl who got into my head  
With all the fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
My Konstantine_

**He got up, crossing the pile of their clothes. He begin pulling on his trousers - it was always the same.**

_Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you_

**How could he always be like this? He didn't realise how he made her feel, she knew he'd never let himself feel anything for her.**

_God, I miss you_

**He pushed away her hands as she touched his shoulders, begged him not to go bad to his other lover.**

_And then you bring me home  
And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no no,  
And you'll kiss me in your living room, oh  
And you see, no, that I've been missing in my Living room  
Cause this is what I miss, what I miss  
We don't have much room  
I said, does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room  
To live_

**She swallowed, pulling away and dressing. At least her boyfriend wasn't like him...then again that's why she stayed with him despite her feelings for this man**

_My Konstantine_


End file.
